A New Threat
by Yasakura7984
Summary: The helpful demons of Naraku come and fight the good guys. Naraku dead? How? R
1. Kana's Failure

This is my second fanfic and I hope you like it. I don't own any of the characters except for the one I made up. So without further ado,  
  
Episode 1  
  
Kana's Failure  
  
Inuyasha jumped to the left, just narrowly dodging Kana's Mirror Fuze attack. " Mirror Fuze!" Yelled Kana. A blue beam shot out of her mirror and hit Inuyasha. He was sent flying backwards. " Kana, you can stop this." Stammered Inuyasha, getting to his feet. As he did so he was knocked backwards by Kana's Mirror Fuze. " INUYASHA!" Yelled Kagome. " Draw the Tetsusaiga!" " Good. idea." Inuyasha drew a normal sized samurai sword. He held it out in front of him. " TETSUSAIGA AWAKEN!" The sword's blade got longer and wider. At the base of the blade was a white puff. " HAA!" Yelled Inuyasha, swinging his sword at Kana. It hit her mirror, but strangely enough it didn't break. Not even a scratch. " Wha." " Inuyasha! Don't you remember!? Kana's Mirror cannot be destroyed except with the Sacred Arrow." Yelled Miroku. Inuyasha jumped backwards away from Kana. Suddenly, out of nowhere a Sacred Arrow hit Kana's Mirror. Inuyasha turned and saw Kikyo standing in a nearby tree. " Kikyo." Said Inuyasha. Kikyo's Sacred Arrow started to enter Kana's Mirror. " Oh no!" Yelled Kana. She threw the mirror into the air just as it exploded. " You." Sneered Kana. " Magic Crescent!" Kana chopped the air and a crescent moon shaped blast appeared in front of Kikyo. " Kikyo lookout!" Yelled Inuyasha, but it was too late. The crescent split into about ten crescents and all ten hit Kikyo. She fell from the tree in blood stained robes and cuts all over her face. " Kikyo." Said Inuyasha, looking at the ground. " Heh, heh, heh." Laughed Kana. " I see you liked my Magic Crescent. Kagura taught it to me." " You witch. You hurt my friend and now you will perish." Inuyasha looked up and instead of having golden eyes his eyes had turned totally red. He had two purple lines on his face. One on each of his cheeks. The Tetsusaiga glowed brightly in the autumn night. " What is this!?" Said Kana in total shock.  
  
" That is Inuyasha when his Demon side takes over." Said Miroku. " What! Inuyasha has a Demon side!?" Stammered Kana. " Yup, and you just lost." Said Inuyasha. " Tetsusaiga, Fire Fury!" The Tetsusaiga burst into flames and Inuyasha slashed Kana on the chest. She flew backwards and landed on the ground. " I'm. sorry Master. Naraku, huh!? Uh. uh. AHHH!" Kana was lifted into the air by some invisible force. " Kana, you have failed me. You will die now." " NO SORRY MASTER NARAKU! IT WON"T HAPPEN AGAIN. AHHH!" " Spare me the lecture." Kana's life-less body pummeled towards the ground. Inuyasha turned to Kikyo. His eyes turned to normal. His ears vanished and his silver hair turned black. " Looks like Inuyasha's Human side took over again." Said Miroku. Inuyasha ran towards Kikyo and stopped in front of her limp body. " Kikyo. Kikyo wake up. It's me Inuyasha." " Inu. yasha?" " Yeah, it's me." " Did you kill the demon?" " Yup!" " Good." Kikyo's voice trailed off. She closed her eyes and lay before Inuyasha. " Kikyo! KIKYO! NO!" 


	2. A Time to Rest

Episode 2  
A Time to Rest  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kikyo's limp body in horror. A puddle of blood had gathered beneath her. " Inuyasha! Watch out!" Kagome held her bow facing at Kikyo's heart. " Kagome what are you doing!?" Yelled Inuyasha. " Kana's Magic Crescent must have put a curse on her. It probably makes her bleed uncontrollably." Answered Kagome. " Well, still why do you have to shoot her!?" " My Sacred Arrow will pierce her heart and lift the curse." " Ohh." " MOVE!" Kagome drew back her bow and placed the Sacred Arrow on the bow. She released and the arrow hit Kikyo in the heart. Her eyes shot open. " AHH!" Yelled Inuyasha, jumping backwards. Kikyo sat up and looked around. " What happened?" She asked. " You got hit by Kana's attack and almost died." Said Sango. " If it weren't for Kagome's arrow you would have died." Kikyo looked at the arrow stuck in her heart. She pulled it out and returned it to Kagome, who immediately dropped it in disgust. " We should get some rest." Said Sango. At that very moment Inuyasha collapsed onto his front. " Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome. " He must have used all of his energy using his Fire Fury attack." Said Sango. " Let's get him some where safe." Said Kikyo. She lifted Inuyasha on to her shoulder and walked towards a nearby village.  
  
When they reached the village they found an inn where they were they stayed the night. They bandaged Inuyasha's wounds and placed him on one of the beds. " He's really injured." Said Sango. " Yeah, but when he was fighting, he didn't even seem fazed by Kana's Mirror Fuze." Replied Miroku. Kikyo was hunched over on the floor next to Inuyasha's bed. " She's been there all night." Said Kagome. " I'll go see what's up." She walked over to Kikyo and said, " Hello, what's wrong?" Kikyo looked up at Kagome. " Oh, it's nothing." Said Kikyo quickly. She blushed and walked outside for some fresh air. " Well, that was weird." Said Sango. She too walked out of the room and out into the night air. It all went by so quickly that it seemed as if it hadn't happened. Sango flew through the wall with Kikyo beside her. They landed on the ground next to Miroku and Kagome. Miroku looked through the hole they had made and saw Kagura, fan drawn, and laughing. " Err. WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku wrapped a string of beads around his right hand and the cloth covering it was ripped off. Miroku's hand had a hole through the center. A huge beam of air shot at Kagura. " You forget one thing monk. I control the air!" And with one sweep of her fan she blasted the Wind Tunnel back at Miroku. " AHH!" Yelled Miroku. He jumped out of the way and slid across the wooden floor. Sango ran to the corner, where she picked up her giant boomerang. She attached it to her back and ran towards the opposite wall. Kikyo picked up the Tetsusaiga's sheath and attached it to her waist. She ran directly at Kagura and drew the Tetsusaiga. I have to create the Wind Scar, Thought Kikyo. Kagura swept her fan and a gust of wind shot towards Kikyo. NOW! Kikyo drew her bow and fired a Sacred Arrow at the ground in front of her. When Kagura's wind it the arrow, a bright light appeared and Kikyo slashed through it. The Tetsusaiga touched the ground and five lines appeared. Fire shot up as if they were cracks that led to the core. Kikyo raised the Tetsusaiga and hit the ground. The lines of fire flew towards Kagura. " What! The Wind Scar! NO!" The lines hit her. There was an explosion and when the smoke cleared Kagura's body was gone. With half of their room destroyed, they fled to a new location. Inuyasha, sound asleep. " Hey Miroku, do think we will ever defeat Naraku?" Asked Kagome. " Yes Kagome, some day I do believe that we will finally bring Naraku to his knees." 


End file.
